Bith
The Bith are bipdedal craniopeds - highly evolved humanoids with enlarged craniums. They have large, lidless black eyes, receding noses, and baggy epidermal folds beneath their jawlines. They hail from the world of Clak'dor VII in the Colu system of Mayagil Sector. Many have an affinity for music and arts — several became part of bands and symphonic outfits, with one such venture, the Modal Nodes playing in Outer Rim locations such as Tatooine. Biology and Appearance Bith are normally seen with pale pink, yellow, or (rarely) green skin. Their large heads, large lidless eyes, toe-less feet, and long fingers are distinctive; and their thumb and small finger were both fully opposable. The Bith's internal systems are different from most humanoids, as the Bith have only one lung, and exhaled through their skin. Bith also lack a proper nose, instead having highly sensitive olfactory organs hidden in the flaps of their cheeks. The other senses are also acute. Bith can sense the tonal qualities of sound as well as other races sense colors. Their eyes are able to focus to 0.07 on the Gandok Scale and they can see microscopic details of nearby objects, but are extremely nearsighted as a result. An interesting side effect of their incredible sensors is the effect of sonic grenades on them. It has been described as causing their heads to explode. Similarly, Bith have high manual dexterity which helps them manipulate fine tools - though their physical prowess with gross motor skills is only average. Bith have even evolved past the need for sleep. Instead, they slip into a light meditative trance, which allows them to get as much rest in four hours as other species can get in eight. During this trance, Bith are still almost fully aware of their surroundings. The Bith's reproductive organs have atrophied over time, as have the portions of their brain governing such impulses. As such, Bith are unable to reproduce naturally, instead relying on artificial conception and gestation. Mates bring genetic material to a Computer Mating Service for analysis against prospective mates. Bith children are then created from genetic material from two parents, which is combined, fertilized, and incubated for a year. Stats & Skills *Attribute Dice: 12D *'DEXTERITY:' 1D/3D *'KNOWLEDGE:' 2D/6D *'MECHANICAL:' 2D/5D *'PERCEPTION:' 2D/5D *'STRENGTH:' 1D/2D *'TECHNICAL:' 2D/5D *Move: 5/8 Special Abilities Vision: Bith have the ability to focus on microscopic objects, giving them a +1D to Perception skills involving objects less than 30 centimeters away. However, as a consequence of this, the Bith have become extremely myopic. The suffer a penalty of -1D for any visual based action more than 20 meters away and cannot see more than 40 meters under any circumstances. Scent: Bith have well-developed senses of smell, giving them +1D to Perception skills when pertaining to actions and people within three meters. Manual Dexterity: Although the Bith have low overall Dexterity scores, they do gain +1D to the performance of fine motor skills - picking pockets, surgery, fine tool operation, etc. - but not to gross motor skills such as blaster and dodge. Category:Races